


追逐幻影的人

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Thordan VII
Kudos: 3





	追逐幻影的人

他想，我又一次这样站在父亲面前。艾默里克暗暗握紧了拳头。我长大了，而他已经是个风烛残年的老人了，我不应当害怕至此，他直视托尔丹教皇的眼睛，那双眼睛藏在皱褶里，藏在他的胡须里，他曾经惧怕这双眼睛。父亲的眼睛不是避风港，是审判他的枷锁，他自童年起就在被周遭事物谴责、审视，而痛苦的根源便是坐在他面前的老人。

艾默里克清清嗓子，他向前迈了一步，说明自己的来意，他要求停战，要求得到清楚明确的答案，说出这些话的时候，他有自己意想不到的勇敢。太顺利了，他一口气说完，而他的父亲只是听着，仿佛他只是一个普通的夜晚出现在他面前的一道寻常的晚餐，是无数个冗长

且无聊的日子里最平凡的一个节点。而后他听见托尔丹教皇说，我愚蠢的孩子，他把这六个字无限拉长，否定了艾默里克刚刚的每一个字。这些句子悬在父子之间，庞然，锋利，充满毒素。

为什么，艾默里克只觉得口干舌燥，他想反驳自己的父亲，即使父亲的话让他沮丧，那是他明确不想要的答案。

为了千年得来不易的和平，和贵族的声誉。托尔丹教皇说道，他以一个教皇的身份命令他，艾默里克不悦地想，他刚刚还天真的以为他会以父子之间的情感来替他考量，这样的想法涌上来，艾默里克忍住了干呕。

教皇动了动手腕，艾默里克注意到了这个细小的动作，他以为托尔丹是尊冷酷的石像，可是石像活动了。有人从后面扭住他的手臂，盔甲坚硬的质感硌在他的脸上，是苍穹的骑士。他们把他拗成一个动弹不得的姿势。父亲，不，他大喊，放开我。黑色的记忆从脑海里复活，他们几乎要扭断他的胳膊，艾默里克眨眨眼睛，他不知道流下的是因为疼痛的泪水还是恐惧。

是什么时候他开始产生了分裂感，艾默里克记不清了，他对儿时的记忆总呈现一种混混沌沌的感觉，一切都模糊不清，只有几段深刻的记忆，可是那些记忆又像是躲在一本大部头中细小的书签，他几乎没有它们的认知。

最早的记忆是博雷尔家的女佣牵着他去云雾街买晚餐所需的食材，他本是不该参与到这种事情中来。但是没有什么比一个七八岁的孩子的好奇心更加强烈的事物了，他生活在砥柱层，从来没有去过基础层，艾默里克听说过基础层有见义勇为的吟游诗人，还有会在午夜出现的挥舞着漆黑大剑的幽灵骑士，这对被枯燥神学课本包围着的孩子来说未免太有吸引力了。带着他去基础层的女佣在厨房帮忙，他想起她的脸，有着调皮的雀斑，牵着他的手粗糙但温暖，他们踩着昨夜新下的雪，新雪还未被踩结实，人站上去就会陷在松软的雪中。女佣提着装满了从海洋都市进口的苹果和高级料酒的篮子，艾默里克一只手紧紧攥着她的围裙，他看到有一些孩子在打雪仗，他们将雪花团成团，向同伴掷去。艾默里克被新奇的游戏吸引住了，他放开女佣的手，朝着那群孩子跑去，不顾女佣的喊声。他在狭窄的巷中跑得飞快，很快便甩掉了着急的女佣，那群孩子看着他停下了游戏。他们目不转睛地盯着艾默里克身上穿了银线的深绿色斗篷，他锃亮的皮靴，还有别在他斗篷领口处博雷尔家族的纯金徽章，他们只是巷尾贫民窟的孩子，身上的衣服还有补丁。于是他们露出了戒备的神色，将雪球藏在身后，向后退了一步，不知是谁先将艾默里克推倒在雪堆里，孩子们一哄而上，将手中的雪球扔向艾默里克，雪球在艾默里克身上碎成许多块，他的黑发上全是冰冷的雪沫，不一会儿他的口鼻也被雪堵塞住了，他被那群孩子压在身下动弹不得，他们像一袋袋沉重的土豆。突然那群孩子中较年长的那个拽起艾默里克，他比艾默里克高大得多。我认得你，他像是发现了什么秘宝，我妈妈和我说过，你就是教皇的私生子，他们都说私生子有一头黑发，和伊修加德完全不搭。艾默里克听了他的话，激烈地在他手下挣扎起来，他一口咬在男孩的小臂上。

你居然还敢咬我，男孩用力将艾默里克掼在地上，却被艾默里克愤怒的眼睛吓住了，他是只恼怒的小狮子。

你骗人，艾默里克大吼，我的父亲是博雷尔爵士，他是立下大功的英勇骑士。他任眼泪爬满脸颊，它们和雪混在一起，弄脏了他漂亮的脸蛋。

我才没有骗人，你妈妈是个婊|子，所以你是个杂种。准是她收了教皇的钱，然后生下来你这个杂种。男孩重重给了他一拳，拳头砸在艾默里克的鼻子上，血很快地流了出来，流了血的艾默里克发了疯一般扑到男孩身上，呜咽着胡乱揍着得意洋洋的男孩。快道歉，给我妈妈道歉，他哭喊道。可是他只有一个人，那群孩子们将他和男孩拉开，对着他拳打脚踢。在拳头的缝隙里，男孩对着他露出残忍的笑脸，他的脸在晃动，被疼痛淹没。

那天是否在下雪，艾默里克记不得了，他也记不得女佣是什么时候出现的，他只记得男孩嘲弄的脸，还有刻在他脑中的那两个字，“婊|子”。

艾默里克躲在被子里偷偷流泪，他想我的父亲真的是教皇吗。星芒节时，人们都聚集在巨盾台，平日里见不到的烟火师傅也在，他们点燃巨大的礼花，然后天空中就会出现一朵又一朵鲜艳的花朵，教皇总是最后出现，他站的那样高，所有人都要仰视他。艾默里克被佣人抱着，他看到教皇苍老的脸，他问佣人那是谁，怎么长了蛇一样的胡子，好可怕。那样的人是自己父亲吗，自己的父亲不是那位温和而聪明的博雷尔爵士吗，不是那个会把自己抱在怀里念伊修加德英雄传说的长辈吗。困惑像鲨鱼的牙齿一样密密麻麻，咬噬着艾默里克的心，如果真是那样，他的母亲又是谁？他太害怕了，恐惧和疑惑刀子似的割裂了他。

此后他愈发多疑，艾默里克不敢出门，只有在伯爵府他才是完整的艾默里克，他的荣誉感让他变得谨慎，他才只有十几岁啊。风言风语总能传进他的耳中，嘲笑他不齿的出身，包括他的母亲，尽管艾默里克认定的母亲只有一个人，可是那些下流的话永远会找到机会溜进他的耳中。他变得沉默寡言，白天里只有学士和他呆在一起，他们研究着古旧书籍中的历史，艾默里克一直做的不错。

学士，历史上真的有私生子也可以封爵的吗？他忍不住问。

当然，年迈的学士颤颤巍巍坐在艾默里克面前，他用细瘦的手指翻过一页书。福尔唐爵士就尽力保护着自己的孩子，那孩子未来也会成为骑士吧。

艾默里克只听过那个孩子的名字，他低下了头。可是我很怕，他说，他们污蔑我的母亲，我却不能和他们争辩，争辩我就输了。艾默里克才发现自己哭了，泪水不知为何是滚烫的。

学士摸摸他的头。你会成为勇敢的战士的，你有家族荣誉，这些东西都无法阻挡你。你的父亲是博雷尔爵士，他的功劳我们都看在眼里，你也会成为他一样的人的。

不是的，艾默里克想。他没有学士说的那样勇敢，他害怕雪天，害怕家族荣誉变成了巷尾的拳头和巴掌。他在竭力扮演一个活泼的博雷尔爵士的长子，可是心底深处却有一个小小人提醒他，你是一个杂种，督促他快去找到答案。懦夫是无法继承家业的。

十二岁生日的前一天，艾默里克早早溜出了伯爵府，前一夜下了罕见的大雪，清晨的伊修加德异常安静，他像只野猫迈进了教皇厅。艾默里克特意挑选了黑色的斗篷和上衣，斗篷的角落绣了他的家徽，还有崭新的鹿皮靴子，这让他看起来像一个年轻的贵族，而不是一个养尊处优的孩子。教皇厅肃穆庄严，艾默里克的靴子踏在光洁的地板上发出规律的声音，守卫见了他就像是一团空气一样，他们像是真的瞎了那样。可是老教皇没有瞎。

他坐在教皇的位置上，银白的头发从帽子里漏出来，他没料到来人竟然是一个小孩子，待他看清了艾默里克的面容，他微微睁大了眼睛，即使那只有一瞬。

艾默里克向前一步，他踌躇着该怎么开口，想了很多种可能。你来了，托尔丹教皇对他说。答案不攻自破，艾默里克抱紧了自己的胳膊，这个苍老的男人就是我的父亲，萎缩矮小，就是他让博雷尔爵士和我母亲蒙羞，他坐得那样高，他怎么会理解我心中倒错，错乱的痛苦。我恨他，我恨我的父亲。

他高喊着，你为什么不承认，你为什么反复折磨着我？艾默里克觉得鼻子发酸，可是眼泪不能掉出来，掉出来他就输了，输给这个矮小的男人。父亲，你为什么总是坐的那样高，为什么我在巷尾被人揍的时候你缩了起来？

托尔丹教皇像是看一种可笑的动物似的注视着他，毒蛇说话了，愚不可及的孩子，他挥了挥手，一名高大的骑士从阴影里走了出来，走到艾默里克面前，他身穿蓝白的盔甲，面容隐藏在阴影里。

骑士弯下腰，他一言不发，像尊雕像，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒，他伸向艾默里克的脖子。

不要不要不要不要！艾默里克在骑士的手中挣扎起来，他以为自己尽了全力，然而在骑士的眼中他只是无力地挥动了几下胳膊。苍穹骑士捏住他的脖子，像是制服一只淘气的猫，大概在他眼中艾默里克只是一只不听话的动物，然后他收紧手掌，缓缓用力，将艾默里克提了起来。艾默里克无助地推着骑士的胳膊，他的声音逐渐被挤压变形，变成一条被撕扯至极限的破布。父亲想杀了我，艾默里克轻轻眨一下眼睛就会有泪水流出来。不要，求求您，父亲。他哭喊着，氧气正在被挤出肺叶，一个父亲会叫人掐死自己的儿子吗。苍穹骑士黑漆漆的眼睛从他的头盔中窥视着他，这不是杀人者的眼睛，它们冷酷无情，看一眼就让人如坠冰窟。

他的父亲坐在他碰不到的位置，坐在雕刻着繁复花纹的椅子，他的背后是十二骑士在与尼德霍格英勇作战，他们将长枪刺进尼德霍格的鳞片内，骑士残忍地晃动手臂，颈骨发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，尼德霍格扬起脖子发出凄厉的吼叫，男人的嘶吼，女人们尖锐的哭声。艾默里克才意识到那是他自己的哭号。

够了，他已经记住了。他的父亲示意骑士松开他，苍穹骑士将他重重抛在脚下，他回到他父亲的身后。艾默里克伏在地上干呕不止，太阳穴突突跳动着，身体里的每个细胞都在因为氧气而狂喜不止，他大口呼吸着空气，眼前仍然有刚刚窒息时的黑色色块。

到我这里来，他的父亲又在唤他。艾默里克不敢不过去，他忌惮父亲身后的苍穹骑士。他注意到博雷尔夫人给他绣的外套上的花朵不知何时被钩到，线乱作一团，早已看不出花朵的形状了。他站在父亲面前，低着头，他的父亲突然拉住他的手腕，把他拉得更近一点。

你应该把头抬高一点，好让我看清你的脸。父亲说。

艾默里克闻言照做，他胆怯地注视着父亲，这样的老人真的是我的父亲吗，博雷尔爵士不会叫人掐我的脖子，而我的父亲却会这么做。对不起，他颤抖着说，我会乖乖的。一半是因为恐惧，一半是因为疼痛。

你看起来吓坏了，我的孩子。他的父亲缓慢抚摸着他的头发，父亲的动作让艾默里克更剧烈地发起抖来，这刻的温情后等着他可能又是一系列的暴行。托尔丹的手掌很大，并且满是掌纹，像一条又一条干涸的河流，他的手几乎可以包覆住艾默里克的脸颊，他也确实那么做了，他用爱抚情人那样轻柔的力道捏住艾默里克的下巴，将他拖到他苍老的脸庞前，爱怜地轻触着不久前骑士挤压出的紫红色伤痕。你完全继承了你母亲的样子，他的父亲说，露出一个笑容，他的脸上像是凭空出现了一道裂缝，他的笑是那么残忍。

男孩十二岁了，体态纤长，伊修加德精灵的样子已经初步在他身上显现，和雪国精灵苍白的肤色不同，他拥有和南国温暖气候相适深色的皮肤和头发，艾默里克的眼睛却又像是西部高地双子湖中永远不会融化的坚冰那样透彻。他在父亲意外的温情前害怕起来，他从托尔丹眼睛里看到了惊恐的自己，像只鸟一样收起了肩膀，托尔丹眼中是自己，但又不是自己。他在透过我看着别人，艾默里克想要从托尔丹的手掌下逃走，可是它们像一对钳子压制着他，托尔丹端详着他的脸，然后将一只手压入他的口中，一只手捏紧他的下巴，稍稍用力，在艾默里克还不明白发生了什么事后，他的父亲卸下了他的下巴。

博雷尔家的仆人打开门，陌生的神殿骑士将艾默里克推进去，他什么也没说就消失在黑暗中。

艾默里克常在噩梦中惊醒，他尖叫着醒来，并且发着高烧，这让他的奶妈束手无策。博雷尔夫人也常常守着他，抚摸他因为高热而发烫的额头。学士给艾默里克喂了苦涩的药液，这也无济于事，他频繁在睡梦中哭泣。看守他的女佣被赶出了博雷尔的房子，是她的过失让艾默里克受了惊吓。博雷尔爵士猜到艾默里克身上可能发生的事，他看着陷在枕头里的男孩，看着他冷汗爬满全身，他最担心的事情还是发生了。

一个冬天过去，艾默里克渐渐好转，他不可思议地进入了发育期，他长高了不少，并且更加瘦削。被问到那天发生了什么，他总是一副困惑的模样。事实上，艾默里克真的忘记了他去教皇厅后的事情，他把这一切归结为大脑的防御机制。

如果不是博雷尔爵士在他被选进军队前一天和他谈话，艾默里克真的要忘记他的身份了。他遵循家族的传统，在十五岁生日前进入军队学习，这之前他都做的很好，他是博雷尔家谦逊有礼的少爷，学士要他记住的伊修加德历史他都按规定完成，包括每个家族的家训，他在扮演一个正统继承人的样子。

博雷尔爵士在书房等艾默里克，艾默里克已经换好了军队的服装，军队给每个新兵都发放了轻型铠甲，铠甲被艾默里克擦拭得很是光亮。

您找我什么事，父亲。他轻轻说道，他有一种预感，他的父亲离他是那么远，他好像正在失去博雷尔爵士。

博雷尔爵士打开一本书，他让自己集中在书上的文字上。你十五岁了，他说，不应该再喊我父亲了，你父亲是托尔丹教皇。书上写着四大家族的历史，他们是正直的屠龙者，他们的武器上镶了鹅蛋那么大的紫色宝石。

不，艾默里克说，我的父亲只有您一个人。他的膝盖不住地颤抖，该死的，你就不能表现的更加成熟一点吗。神职人员不能封爵，更不能娶妻生子，我的父亲从始至终只有您一人。他的喉咙在发热，可是他继续说着，我从很小时就很敬仰您，并且希望成为和您一样正直的骑士，是您在教导着我，不是托尔丹教皇。艾默里克脑中闪过一些片段，陌生人紧紧掐住他的脖子，喉咙的痛感像传染病一样弥漫开来，尼德霍格狂怒地喷出火焰。他快要站不稳了，博雷尔爵士走过来将他紧紧揽在怀里。

艾默里克被关在黑牢里，牢房里潮湿冰冷，不知是何处漏水，水滴砸下来的声音时断时续，他不知外面发生了什么。只记得冰之巫女和他们达成了共识，而他的父亲否定和平的可能，承认了千年的谎言。托尔丹是个卑劣的伪君子，而自己之前居然还幻想他会有所改悔。他在发烧，模糊的记忆里有埃斯蒂尼安的咆哮还有博雷尔爵士宽厚的胸膛。管好你的狗，杂种。军队里的士兵冲他喊，埃斯蒂尼安揍烂了他的鼻梁。父亲将他紧紧抱在怀里安慰他，噩梦很快就过去，可他自己清楚噩梦从来不会醒来，恶意和暴行总会围绕着他。这些都是我的错，如果我没有，和平的种子也不会就此覆灭。艾默里克把头埋进双膝之间，他为何总能抱着不切实际的幻想呢，幻觉中的父亲高大善良，可艾默里克彻彻底底被这样的老人骗了。牢门被重重砸开，陌生的精灵女性站在门外，她的身后是露琪亚，她快步跑进来，紧紧拥抱着艾默里克，有水滴掉在艾默里克脸颊上，她哭了。是时候了，父亲，他恍惚地想。


End file.
